


Too Late For Regrets

by LoopyDice



Series: Flashwave Week 2017 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s02e16 Doomworld, M/M, or at least it was implied in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyDice/pseuds/LoopyDice
Summary: Mick finds out the Flash is dead in Doomworld.





	Too Late For Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> So when I was was watching Doomworld in preparation for this, I notice the flash mask in Darhk's cabinet. That is the only inspiration for this whole thing. I should not have written in past tense. Past Perfect is annoying to work with.

Len smirked. "C'mon Mick, with the Flash gone, we own this town!"

"What?! What happened to the Flash?!" Mick strained to remember what the Legion had discussed. He knew what they did with the other Legends, but he didn't think any of them mentioned Barry. Maybe they decided earlier? He could be one of Thawne's pets. Or maybe Len claimed him. Mick's gut churned. He hoped Barry was alright.

"The meddlesome do-gooder's out of the picture," Len explained, his eyes gleaming. "Darhk's got the mask for his dead vigilantes shrine. I can't believe he actually collects the masks. The whole thing just looks so tacky."

Mick blinked dumbly, feeling like the floor dropped out from under him. "He's dead?"

"We couldn't have the wannabe hero messing up our heists, could we? Speaking of, why don't we pull one now? I've got some ideas for getting around the Jeweller's on First's new security system."

Mick turned away to hide his face. "Not now. If I don't find a bed soon, I'm gonna pass out on your floor." Mick hoped against hope that Len wouldn't notice anything wrong. Every muscle in his back was coiled tighter than a spring, waiting for Len to call him out.

"You mean our floor, Partner. The bedrooms are upstairs."

"Hope you used some spear juice to spring for a halfway decent bed." Why was Len letting him get away without an interrogation? No, Mick wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Len laughed lowly. "Ah, Mick, you are truly a man of simple tastes. I've gotten us only the best."

"Sounds great. See you around, Snart."

"Sweet dreams, Mick!"

It was hard to breathe. There was a thick clump in his throat that wouldn't go away, no matter how much he swallowed. He locked himself in the first bedroom he found. Mick dropped heavily into the bed, head falling into his hands. Barry was dead. Barry was dead because of him, because he gave Len the spear. Mick squeezed his eyes tightly closed. 

Mick remembered when they'd met during the invasion, remembered Barry's sad eyes and the arm that he'd rested comfortingly on Mick's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Snart," Barry had offered softly.

After Mick had given his halfhearted assurances that he was fine, Barry had suddenly pulled him into a tight hug. The other man had been a warm and solid presence, but for the nails digging just a little too much into his back. Mick's eyes had burned, but thankfully stayed dry.

"I wish there was something I could do to bring him back. But I can't- I can't change the past... not without breaking something. I'm sorry, Rory."

"I said it was fine, Red."

Mick's eyes were burning now too. He tried to blink the feeling away but it persisted.

Barry shouldn't be dead. Len may not remember but he had actually liked the Flash. He should've kept the superhero around like they did the Legends, not... not dead!

Mick pictured the last time he saw Barry before leaving again on the Waverider, when they were both giddy with success and sat too close on a small couch. Mick could feel the line of heat between their bodies from his knee to his shoulder. Barry's face had been only a hair's breadth away as he babbled happily about a movie Mick hadn't seen. The look in his eye was soft, tender. Mick had thought he was for sure about to be kissed and he'd been just about tipsy to let the hero get away with it.

But there was no kiss. Barry had been pulled away to another conversation by a teammate. Mick hadn't gotten the chance to talk to him again before he was back on the Waverider.

He'd thought a lot about the kiss that almost was, just like he did about his almost relationship with Amaya. Amaya was with Nate, but he'd thought maybe he still had a chance with Barry. Maybe he could visit Barry when he next got some free time.

The situation had changed. Now Len was alive and Barry was dead. It felt like a cruel joke, like he could have one or the other but never both. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad if it wasn't his fault the people he cared about died. Wet warmth slid down his cheeks. He wiped it roughly away. "Fuck."

He took a breath and tried to calm down, to think this through like Len was always telling him to. Maybe it was better this way. No, It was better this way. Barry would hate being Thawne's pet more than anything. And this version of Len was pretty dickish, who knows what he'd do to the hero. Mick wouldn't trust either of them with Barry. In the Legion's world, Barry really was better off... better off dead. He was too good to belong in the Doomworld.

And Mick, he belonged by Len's side, always. He was a bad guy. He and Barry, they would have never worked anyway. Barry was too good for him too. This was just the way of the world now. Mick needed to accept it and move on.

He just had to keep telling himself that everything was fine, that he'd gotten Len back just like he wanted. He wanted this. He chose this.

If only Mick could stop seeing Barry's face every time he closed his eyes.


End file.
